No Drama Queens
by ThisAdorableMisery
Summary: Zelda Harkinian was always so care free. Her father on the other hand, was not. Maybe being a baker was tough. Zelda was sent to live with her cousins, and suddenly, their lives are hurled into a whirlwind of romance, drama, abuse, and melancholy. FSA AU
1. Chapter 1

**No Drama Queens**

In another three weeks, summer vacation would be over. It was a hot, Utah summer. Zelda squinted her eyes and looked down the street. No sign of the bus. She had been sitting on a bus bench with some poster on the back, covered with black marker advertising for Taco Bell. The bench was so swelteringly hot that Zelda could have sworn that it was melting beneath her.

The blonde fanned her face with her sweaty palms. Her stringy, golden hair stuck to her neck, and with an annoyed sigh, she tied it up in a high pony tail. The blonde perked up and beamed as the blue bus pulled up to the bus stop. A large amount of exhaust emitted from the vehicle. Zelda scrunched up her face and let out an annoyed groan. Two large doors parted, allowing Zelda to see the frowning face of the over weight bus driver inside. He sneered at her. Looking left, than right, Zelda picked up two black suitcases and slowly climbed onto the bus. It was crowded and smelled rather foul; like a mix of fish and body odor. She frowned.

Zelda shuffled towards a cushioned seat. She let out a deep sigh as she plopped down onto the connected cushions. A boy with bright amethyst hair sat next to her. He was wearing thick, black eye shadow and listening to his iPod rather loudly. Zelda could hear it quite clearly. The sudden jolt of the now moving bus caught Zelda off guard, and she stumbled forward, only to have her arm clutched by the boy next to her. The boy glared at her and Zelda swallowed, feeling her face heat up. Hesitantly she sat up straight and brushed off her pink t-shirt. "Thank you." She said quietly. The boy shifted a bit and pulled one of the white ear-phones out of his ear.

"What?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at the girl before him. Zelda smiled a bit and extended a hand to the boy, which he reluctantly took. Zelda introduced herself cheerfully, than asked for his name. "Shadow," he replied lazily, "Nice to meet you… I guess. Where're you heading?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders a bit. "Ely, Nevada. I'm staying with my cousins for a while." Zelda smiled and leaned back against her seat. Her back clung to the seat cushion. It was unbearably hot. She let out a soft groan, resting her head against the plastic surface behind it. The plastic was hot. It seemed as if it were melting before her very eyes. The sensuous girl hesitantly began rubbing her aching face.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at Zelda. "That's funny… Er, Why? Just visiting?" He softly grasped Zelda's burnt cheek and placed his cold hand on it. The blonde shuddered at the abrupt feeling of cold.

"Well, actually," Zelda shuffled back on her seat a bit and leaned against the bench. "My dad's a banker. He has too much work and can't take care of me, so I'm staying with my cousins. Four brothers and a sister… I guess it sort of sucks that I'm going to be stuck with that many boys, but at least there will be one girl; even if she is thirteen and I'm like, two years older then her. Whatever." She paused. "…And I have no idea why I'm telling you this! What's so funny about it?"

Shadow snickered quietly under his breath. He ran his fingers through his hair which had been cut to perfection. "I'm going to stay with my boyfriend in Ely. It'll be good to see him, I mean, it's almost been a year since I saw him last. It was Christmas. My family moved, though."

Zelda shifted awkwardly. "Your… uh, boyfriend, huh?" The blonde cracked a sheepish smile at Shadow. "That's… nice." Zelda hesitantly shifted her gaze out the window. Houses and cars were rushing past the tinted windows. "I wish I had a boyfriend… A boyfriend would be nice…"

Shadow looked surprise. He flipped his hair a bit. It still covered one of his eyes, but you could almost see a hint of the brilliant crimson pools hidden beneath. Zelda figured he must be wearing color contact lenses. "Honestly? What's a good looking girl like you doing with no boyfriend?"

"I don't get along with men very well," Zelda shifted her legs. They felt rather stuffy. The blonde glanced at Shadow briefly and shrugged her shoulders. Shadow let out a quiet laugh and hesitantly ruffled Zelda's hair. The girl gasped loudly and quickly swatted at the purplette's hand. "They seem like they're from a different planet, y'know? Like… in kindergarten when kids say things like… girls are from Mars and boys are from Venus or whatever. Wait, was it the other way around?" Shadow simply shrugged his shoulders as a half-assed response. Zelda let out a deplorable and breathy laugh.

After many atrocious hours, the bus made a stop at a run-down gas station. Many of the smelly and obese passengers had gotten off the bus many hours ago. Zelda stepped out of the bus, shielding her eyes from the bright sun. Her mini skirt clung tightly to her legs. Her entire outfit didn't leave much to the imagination; but was damn hot in the Bumble State, which she was no longer in. Zelda's shoes were sandals; bright pink and plastic. She had actually purchased them at a dollar store. Sure, her dad was rich, but that didn't mean she couldn't dress like someone who… well, wasn't rich.

Shadow got off the bus as well. He whipped a thin layer of sweat off his forehead, and groaned quietly. He wore tight, black jeans, and a striped red and black shirt. "Hey," the blonde tapped Shadow's shoulder. "You shouldn't be wearing all that black… it'll attract the sun." The purplette simply shrugged his shoulders and approached the run-down gas station.

Many of the gas station sign's letters had fallen off. In large, bright green letters, the sign read: GA TAT ON. There were two gas pumps, both of which looked dysfunctional. But there were no out of order signs on it, so Zelda decided to forget about it for the time being. The girl strode towards the building itself. The door had broken off. There was only one functional hinge, and the other two had been made out of cardboard and duct tape. She cracked a small grin at the weak attempt.

The floors were white tiled… well, they probably used to be. Now they were brown from people tracking mud and what not around. It looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. The walls were an egg-shell white with a hint of yellow. The fat man at the counter wearing a strange and torn base-ball cap was smoking. Well, that explained it. There was a seemingly random red streak spray painted around the perimeter of the room.

The blonde approached one of the many racks of candy. All of the products sitting on the shelves looked old and gross. Zelda picked up something that looked like a chocolate bar, though the wrapper was covered with dust. She took a deep breath before blowing the filth away carelessly. It lifted off the product and began to float about the air. Zelda shut her eyes tightly and coughed quietly, waving her hand too and fro in a very poor attempt at getting rid of the dirt in the way of her vision.

As soon as the dust cleared, Zelda shifted uncomfortably. She looked up to see the man from the front counter standing beside her. He sneered a bit, and Zelda cowered. "Whu'dya lookin' for?" he questioned. His voice was groggy, most likely from smoking so often. Zelda hesitantly set the chocolate bar back down and shrugged her shoulders weakly. The man put one, sweaty and hairy hand on her shoulder, sliding it down to her left breast. Zelda cowered and instantly drew back. After a moment of stuttering and attempting to get said disgusting male away from her, Shadow came over and wrapped an arm around Zelda, towing her out of the gas station. While inside he kept one hand on the female's butt. Normally this would make her feel dirty, but it didn't feel so bad when her friend was doing it. As strange as it seemed to her, it made her feel safe. He quickly withdrew it as soon as they were outside.

"Here," Shadow handed Zelda a bottle of Nestle Spring Water. Zelda swallowed a lump in her throat and gratefully took it. She was thirsty, and honestly, had no intention of going back inside. She hated being touched like that. "Sorry for err… touching you," He said, putting his hands on his hips. "I wanted to make it look like you were my girlfriend." Zelda nodded her head. There was a rather long silence between them as they got onto the bus. The floor had cooled down quite a bit sine they were parked in the shade. "…I'm gay you know." He set his hand-bag down on the empty seat beside him. "I don't ever touch girls like that. Or even boys."

"I know," Zelda cracked a small smile before straightening her skirt and sitting down. It felt like a great relief to have her hot legs against the cool seat. The bus driver shut the two doors. Zelda hesitantly looked out the window beside her. The man was standing behind the counter again. She shuddered. It might not have seemed like much. He had only brushed against her.

But it made her feel rotten and dirty. Like a tramp to have some random guy approach her like that. It wasn't like having someone grasp your arm. Breasts were not for random people to touch. The blonde smiled up at the purplette, covering his hand with her own and entangling their fingers. She felt a new attachment to the boy beside her, and didn't look forward to seeing them going their separate ways once one of them reached their destinations. They had been talking non-stop for a few hours, and he had just saved her from potential rape. The girl's body jolted a bit as the bus began to move out of the gas station parking lot and down the street. "…hey, who IS your boyfriend?"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders lazily. He gave Zelda's sweaty palm a slight squeeze. "His name's Vaati. But he's not gay." Zelda gave him a questioning look and questioned why they were dating. "He's basically a lady's man. You know how it is, there's this whole boy love craze going on. He figures having a boyfriend will help him get girls."

Zelda leaned forward a bit. "Seriously, Shadow, if a boy was ever using me to get other lovers, I'd kick his butt!" Shadow gave her a doubtful look. "…Well, I'd get someone to kick his butt for me. At least I'd dump him." The blonde withdrew her hand and tuck the piece of hair covering Shadow's eye behind his ear. Shadow frowned at this. "You're an um… pretty boy, Shadow. You could do better."

"Probably," The purplette said with a hint of pride in his tone. "Actually, Vio has a thing for me. I think he might ask him out but –" Zelda grasped Shadow's shoulders.

"Oh! Vio Harkinian?" She asked blankly. Shadow hesitantly nodded his head in reply. Shocked, Zelda stared at Shadow with wide eyes. Her cousin Vio! His real name was Violet, but she swore she wouldn't tell anyone. With a small squeal, Zelda flung her arms around Shadow. "You're Shadow!" She cried happily.

"…Yeah," Shadow frowned a bit and squirmed in the blonde's grasp. "I told you that like… what, six hours ago?" Zelda shook her head and shuffled away from Shadow, bouncing eagerly in her seat. She brought her hands to Shadow's head and childishly began to tangle up Shadow's hair. Shadow frowned and softly swatted at her hand. "Stop it."

"That's my cousin!" Zelda happily chirped. Shadow looked alarmed. He fidgeted uncomfortably and began to straighten his hair. "I remember you… my dad and I were visiting them my cousins last summer, and Vio kept talking about you!" These words brought a blush to Shadow's cheeks. "Oh… I can't wait to see him now!" She began to bounce eagerly up and down in her seat, ignoring the fact that her boobs were bouncing obnoxiously with her. Shadow grasped her shoulders to keep her still.

"Alright, alright. I get it." He muttered dully.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Drama Queens**

It seemed like the bus ride would never end. But once it did, Zelda was regretting it more than anything else. The bus came to a screeching halt once it reached the corner of… well, she couldn't figure it out. The street sign had spray paint over it; some symbols that Zelda couldn't make out. She was never good at comprehending graffiti. Shifting her grasp on her suitcase, she gave one last wave to the Shadow on the bus, who quickly waved back and shot her a smile. Of course they hadn't parted without first exchanging email addresses.

Taking a deep breath, Zelda hoisted her bags off the ground and began to walk down the street. The neighborhood hadn't changed a bit since she last visited her family. The grass on every lawn was a golden brown, and half deflated blow-up mini pools were scattered around the lawns. Every now and then she'd pass little kids running through sprinklers or squirting one another with squirt guns. Zelda got quite drenched before she actually reached her destination.

The house was rather bare looking on the outside. There were the remains of what was most likely a lovely garden in front of the house. Zelda approached the front path of the house and looked over the building a few times before walking up to the front door. There was no porch. The front door was just plopped down on the ground. It made her smile. Her house had a large stairway and very fancy glass doors. Setting her suitcases down at her sides, she knocked at the door.

After a few moments, a short girl with blonde pig tails opened the door. She was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt with a pink corduroy skirt. She had bare feet. She flung her arms around Zelda and let a cheerful squeal. "Cousin Zellie!" She cried happily. Zelda smiled brightly, wrapping her arms tightly around Aryll. That was her name; and she loved it. She had received the nick name 'Cousin Zellie' when Aryll was four. They had just met, and Aryll had tripped on the side walk, and Zelda, at age seven, had carried her inside and taken care of her. After that happened, the two were very close, and Aryll had began to call her Cousin Zellie.

"Hi, Aryll," Zelda cheerfully responded as she pecked the shorter blonde on the cheek. Zelda shifted a bit before standing up straight. "Is my favorite cousin doing well?" Aryll beamed brightly and nodded her head, her pig tails bouncing as she did so. "Where are my other cousins at?"

"Blue's on a date, Red's in his room, Vio's in the living room, Impa's not here." Aryll explained with a smile. She grabbed Zelda's wrist and tugged her into the living room. The walls were painted a soft peach tone, and the furniture looked rather run down and stunk of dust. Vio was sitting on the couch cross-legged reading, wearing a thin pair of purple reading glasses on the tip of his nose. He glanced up at Zelda briefly and cracked a small smile.

Zelda eagerly bounced over to Vio and plopped down beside the blond. "You'll NEVER guess who I sat next to on the bus," She airily taunted, fiddling with the rim of Vio's shirt in a very poor attempt at straightening it. She made it worse, and at that fact, Vio frowned.

"Yes, hello to you too," Vio said sarcastically as he adjusted his shirt, buttoning up one of the buttons that had unsnapped while Zelda was trying to fix his shirt. "Who did you see, Madonna?"

"Only a truly gay boy would guess Madonna first." Zelda said sarcastically. Vio frowned a bit at this comment and punched Zelda's arm playfully. "Anyways, you're wrong. I didn't see Madonna, because if I did, I would have stayed on that bus. You know," She leaned back against the couch. "I don't even like Madonna that much, but the whole Britney make out thing… wait, was that Madonna?" Vio frowned a bit and told her to get to the point. "Anyways, I was sitting with Shadow on the bus!" Vio's face flushed. "That one guy you've had a crush on since… forever."

"I-I do not." Vio crossed his arms over his chest and grunted quietly. Zelda smiled at Vio's weak cover-up attempt and ruffled his blond hair before kissing him on the cheek. Vio stood up; straightening the purple vest-like shirt he wore over his button-up white shirt. "I'll show you your room I guess."

"Thanks, Violet." Zelda said as she placed a small kiss on Vio's cheek. Vio rolled his eyes and whipped his face off on the back of his arm and lead Zelda up a rather ragged staircase. There was a rather ugly green-colored carpet running up the wooden platforms that was faded in some areas where people had stepped more frequently. Walking down the creaking floor boards, Zelda admired the photos on the wall. Most of them were photos taken for school, and most of them were the four brothers when they were younger. Zelda noticed one of Red in third grade. He had rather long hair, and at first glance, she mistook him for a girl. Vio eventually stopped at a peeling door, which he opened dully the door, nudging the wooden object open further with his foot to allow Zelda a better view of the room. It was very basic. There was a metal bed frame with a sheet less mattress on it, and a wooden dresser in the corner of the room. Zelda hesitantly took a small step inside. "Hey, I'll get your bags," Vio said, breaking the silence that had built up between the two of them.

Zelda sighed quietly to herself as she sat down on the bare bed. She wondered to herself what she could do to improve the room. New wall paper? She thought to herself. The wall paper in the room right now had small flowers on it, and quite a bit of it was peeled off. And a rug or… something. Zelda fidgeted for a moment before crossing her legs. After a few minutes of considering her bedroom options, Vio stepped inside and flung Zelda's suitcases on the ground. "Thanks," She said brightly as she hopped off the bed.

"What are you carrying in there?" Vio asked breathlessly. The blond rubbed the back of his neck miserably and letting out a disapproving grunt. Zelda smiled a bit at this action and ruffled Vio's hair. "I should be charging you for making me carry that."

"You should be, but we're family. And we do favors for each other." Zelda smiled a bit and shrugged her shoulders a bit. Vio frowned a bit at this comment but said nothing else in reply. He simply glared at Zelda for a few moments before exiting the room. Zelda chose to ignore this rather cold comment and put her articles of clothing away. She decided she was going to buy herself a new dresser, as well.

Hours passed by. Zelda had been hanging out with Blue most of the time. Blue was a show off, and the strongest of the four brothers and sister. He was rather cocky most of the time, and loved to pick on his younger brother Red. Zelda hated how someone could be uncreative enough to name their children after colors. That's why Aryll was her favorite of the cousins, although she didn't admit it. It was because she had her own name.

Impa had taken her sons, Aryll, and Zelda out to dinner. However, Vio had decided to stay home. He despised going out of the house, even for a few moments. The only other place he could stand going was to some sort of book store or a library, which is where he spent most of his time. All that Vio would do was read, and Blue constantly mocked him for it. But then again, Blue would mock anyone for any reason. Vio _loathed_ Blue. He despised his older brother.

Vio was in his usual spot; the corner of the smelly couch that had molded to fit his body shape. He sat there nearly all the time; other then when he ate, went to the bathroom, or showered. He had even fallen asleep there a few times. He didn't like going into his bedroom. He wasn't used to it. He didn't like the way it smelled. The smell was difficult to describe, but it smelled almost sour. The smell sunk into the walls and floor, and it was no impossible to get out. Even when he didn't fall asleep in his little crevasse, he slept on the sofa or somewhere else in the living room.

The blond was currently more then half way through a novel about D-Day. He wasn't all that interested in the topic itself, but Vio believed that if you read a book, you'd always end up liking part of it in the end. Even if there's a totally stupid story plot that has nothing to do with the genre or the theme of the book. Vio stiffened as he heard a rather obnoxious and cheerful knock at the door. It was probably Aryll or Red who had run ahead of Impa, Blue and Green to see if the house was unlocked. It wasn't. Vio let out an agitated sigh as he stuffed a torn piece of paper between the pages of his book and stood up. He had bare feet which dirtied quickly on the rather filthy floorboards.

Swinging the door open, Vio was surprised to find neither Red or Aryll standing before him, but rather a purple-haired short emo boy staring across the street with a pair of iPod ear phones blasting loud music into his ears. He hadn't even noticed the fact that Vio was in front of him. After a moment, he tilted his head a bit and noticed Vio standing there, so he quickly spun around to face him. Shadow cleared his throat as he tugged his ear phones out of his ears and tucked them into his pocket.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," He said with a sheepish smile. Vio simply shrugged his shoulders in response. Vio hadn't noticed before, but Shadow had a hint of an English accent. "Uh…" He hesitated for a moment. He had forgotten Vio's name. This fact made Vio even more miserable than he had been before. "Is Zelda home?"

"No." Vio replied dully, attempting to close the door. Shadow gasped quietly, quickly clinging to the edge of the door to attempt to stop him. Vio noticed that he looked a bit like a scared cat clinging to a piece of furniture, and found this quite adorable. The blond shook his head a bit. "I don't like having visitors. She'll be home in an hour or so."

"Can I wait in here?" Shadow asked in a sad tone. The purplette managed to shift his lips into a cute pout while holding the door open. Vio's heart melted at the sight… how could anyone be physically capable of possessing such an adorable face?! Vio let out an annoyed groan before weakening his grip on the door, which caused Shadow to stumble forward a bit. He quickly regained his balance and stood up straight, brushing his tight jeans off as he did so. "Thaaank you," He cooed, placing a small kiss on the tip of Vio's nose. At this action; Vio's face turned bright, bright red. It made Shadow giggle at the blush that just clung to his face.

In the mean time, Zelda, Impa, Aryll, Red, Blue and Green were sitting in a somewhat busy restaurant. Zelda was eating what she considered to be a rather classy looking Mediterranean Salad. There were little squids in it, and whenever she'd pick one up with her fork, Aryll asked where its head went, and how it got in the salad. In the end, Zelda had given Aryll a little squid because Aryll thought it looked cute. Aryll had gotten some sort of pasta dish that Blue declared that he wouldn't touch with a thirty foot stick. He didn't get anything.

The booth they were sitting in was covered with red, peeling leather and a wooden table. Zelda was resting her elbows on the table lazily. "Thanks a lot for dinner, aunt Impa." Zelda said to her aunt with a smile. Impa smiled back. Her smile was a bit crooked, Zelda noticed. Her hair was bright white and tied in a tight pony tail. Zelda knew for a fact that Impa dyed her hair white. She had blonde hair. The woman was rather well built because she used to work out every night. When Zelda was little, she sat on Impa's back while she did push ups.

"No problem, kiddo," Impa said, reaching over and ruffling Zelda's hair. Zelda frowned slightly and ran her fingers through her blonde locks to try and straighten it. "I already registered you in school, Zelda, so you won't have to worry about it."

"Mum, school is the very last thing anyone wants to think about." Green muttered under his breath, poking at his chicken lazily with a fork. It was stuffed with some sort of goat cheese, and Green really didn't like the taste too much.

Impa rolled her eyes at Green's comment and patted her son on the shoulder. "I know, kid, I know." She let out a small laugh at Green's puzzled expression. He frowned a bit to himself before popping a cooked carrot in his mouth.

Aryll impatiently shifted in her seat. "Can we go yet, muma?" She bounced up and down in her seat. Impa frowned at her, and the small girl instantly stopped moving. She held dead still. Zelda couldn't even see Aryll's chest heave with breath. "…please?"

"As soon as I get the bill, Aryll," Impa frowned a bit at the small girl who slouched back in her chair and waited eagerly to run outside. She wanted to get home and play with her cousin. Soon enough, a waiter came with a bill in a little black folder with a receipt. There were also a series of hard candies that they included for some reason, and Aryll quickly snatched them away before anyone else could take one. Impa shifted a bit and tugged a wallet out from her pocket.

"Muma," Aryll reached across the table and poked Impa's arm. Impa frowned a bit and glared up at Aryll. "Can Cousin Zelda take me outside?" Aryll looked over at Zelda and smiled cutely. The older girl hesitantly smiled back.

"I suppose," Impa said breathlessly. Aryll gave out a small cheer and hopped out of the booth, tugging Zelda along behind her. Red kicked his feet back and forth under the table. Blue shifted a bit before kicking the small boy roughly in the shins to make him stop. Red let out a quiet cry and pulled his feet onto the booth quickly. Blue frowned at the small boy but otherwise said nothing.

Once the waiter came to collect the money for the meal, Impa, Green, Blue and Red walked out of the building to find Zelda and Aryll. Aryll was sitting on a bench staring blankly at some boys that looked a little older then Zelda talking to her. They were surrounding her, and Zelda looked awfully uncomfortable. Blue frowned a bit and walked quickly over to the group. Red shifted uncomfortably for a moment before scrambling over to Aryll and sitting beside her. He was afraid he would get in the way of his brother's life. He was always afraid of that. However, once Blue was close enough, the boys flirting with Zelda didn't stick around for long. Everyone knew Blue was strong, and everyone knew that if you did something he didn't like, he'd kick your ass. And literally everyone knew that. No one questioned that fact.

Zelda smiled a bit at her older cousin, who simply frowned rather then making any attempt at a friendly gesture. Aryll smiled a bit once the strangers were gone, and she scrambled over to her favorite cousin. Impa frowned a bit before handing Blue the car keys. "Here, kid, you drive, alright? I'm going to the store." Impa patted Aryll on the head and began to walk down the side walk.

Before Zelda had a chance to ask Impa if she wanted her to join, Aryll tugged on her arm to bring her lower. "No one's aloud to go with Muma when she goes shopping," she whispered before towing Zelda over to the run-down blue car.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Drama Queens**

It was very late at night before Shadow and Vio left the house. Impa still hadn't come back from her quote-unquote 'shopping trip', and Blue ended up putting Aryll to bed. Vio trotted down the creaking stair case with Shadow hugging his arm as if he were Vio's accessory. Vio glanced at a digital clock sitting on a near by end table near the edge of the run-down sofa. It read 3:18. Shadow smiled up at Vio and snuggled against his arm. Vio stiffened as he felt his heart beat speeding up. He restrained his legs from quivering from the very thought of his crush cuddling against his arm. The only other person awake in the house was Blue, who was smoking in the kitchen and glaring out the window. It almost looked as if he were angry at the window. But of course he wasn't.

With a quick wave to Blue, who completely ignored him, Shadow tugged Vio out the front door of the house. It was surprisingly cold that night. The summer nights were usually almost as unbearably hot as the day time. Shadow pulled away from Vio, who frowned at the body heat now missing from his left arm. The two walked in the darkness for a long time before Vio broke the silence. "What are you doing here, Shadow?" He asked quietly. His gaze shifted to the beaten-up sidewalk. The pavement was missing great chunks of concrete, and he frowned at that fact. The blond tugged on the rim of his shirt to pull the piece of clothing down over his pants a bit more. It seemed like it was too high for some reason, although it had stopped at his waist.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "I'm visiting my boyfriend." Vio stiffened at these words, which rang through his head over and over again. _I'm visiting my boyfriend_. He shifted a bit before rubbing the back of his neck and let out a quiet and depressed sigh. Shadow was visiting his boyfriend. That's just… great. Shadow glanced briefly at Vio before clinging to his arm once more. "Its okay, Vio… he's straight, I'm just…" he thought for a moment before staring down at the cracked pavement. "…an object."

"You're not an object." Vio assured him in a monotone that made Shadow frown. He was selfishly expecting more sympathy then provided. Vio hesitantly looked down at the short emo boy clinging to him. "You know," he started as he brought his walking to a halt. "If we walk out in the middle of the night like this, people will get the wrong idea."

"…And what idea might that be?" Shadow asked with a small grin. Vio pondered for a moment, but was interrupted by Shadow walking forward again. They passed a burnt-out street light, and Shadow held Vio still. The purplette looked up at Vio briefly, a small blush crawling over his face. "You know, we've known each other since we were little kids…" Shadow paused as he felt Vio brush his fingers against the shorter boy's pale skin. Shadow felt goose-bumps enveloping his skin, and he hesitantly pulled himself away from Vio. "…But I don't really feel like I know you very well."

After a bit of walking, the two stopped in front of an apartment building. It was brown, and it was the only building on the street that had green grass on the lawn because of a sprinkler system. It looked like an expensive place. Vio frowned a bit before running his fingers through his hands through his hair. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…?" He looked down at Shadow who nodded his head and smiled up at him a bit. Vio simply shrugged his shoulders before turning around. Shadow fidgeted for a moment before walking quickly behind Vio, who stiffened at the feeling of a hand grasping his left shoulder firmly. He lingered in his position briefly before turning around to look at Shadow. But before he had the chance to have a good look at him, Shadow yanked the taller boy down to his height and pecked his lips against Vio's. It was very fast sign of affection. Shadow blinked a few times before running inside the building and up a flight of stairs. He felt terribly embarrassed.

Once Shadow arrived on the second floor of the apartment building, he straightened his shirt and shakily put his hand on the door knob, which he gave a quick turn. To his surprise, all the lights in the bedroom were turned on, and Vaati was sitting on the sofa talking on the telephone. Shadow fidgeted in place for a moment before softly closing the door.

"…Yeah. He's home now. I'll call you back, Annie." Vaati murmured into the phone before hanging up the cordless phone. The boy stood up, glaring his one hypnotic, crimson eye at Shadow. "…You're late. You're eight fucking hours late!" He approached Shadow and grasped a large chunk of his hair in his fist. Shadow stumbled forward a bit and clung to the wall for support. Vaati had long, lavender-blue hair tied in a low pony tail, with a lock of it covering one eye. "What were you doing?!"

"I-I was at Zelda's…" Shadow stuttered, releasing a pained yelp as he felt a small lock of his hair being torn out. He let out a muffled sob and clung to Vaati's wrist. "I'm so sorry!" The purplette's face was soon stained with tears. His eyes turned a pinkish shade, and Vaati released Shadow quickly. However; before the boy could respond, Vaati had bashed Shadow's jaw with the cordless phone in his left hand. Shadow stumbled to the floor hopelessly and scrambled backwards towards a wall. He hesitantly covered his bleeding mouth with his hand. "I'm… sorry…" He repeated.

Vaati let out a quiet grunt before hoisting Shadow to his feet by the arm. And he was certainly less than gentle. "You stupid…. Ugh." The pale boy let out an annoyed sigh before towing Shadow into the living room and shoving him onto the sofa. He landed with a loud grunt as the back of his head came in rough contact with the arm of the couch. "Just sit there, kid." He muttered under his breath before walking over to his bedroom.

The room was dark, even though every single light had been turned on. The walls were white, but covered with magazine clippings of various people, and posters, most of which were from death metal bands or had pretty girls on them. He looked around for a moment before picking up a long t-shirt off the floor and a towel. He returned to the bathroom and threw said objects at the quivering boy curled up on the plush, velvet sofa.

"Clean yourself up, kid." Vaati said with a small smile as he sat down on the opposite side of the sofa. Shadow cracked a small grin in his boyfriend's direction before whipping his bleeding lips off on the towel. He shyly glanced up at Vaati who frowned. "You're aloud to get blood on it, Shadow." Shadow nodded his head once before sticking part of the towel in his mouth. His mouth hurt… so badly. He almost wished he could just tear it off to get rid of the throbbing pain dwelling in his mouth. The boy hesitantly unbuttoned his pants and kicked his shoes off. Vaati had no interest in his body whatsoever, and that almost frustrated Shadow.

"Thank you," Shadow said, although his words were muffled from the towel absorbing his blood. He removed the towel to remove his current, blood-stained shirt, and the red liquid poured from his mouth as soon as the object was taken out. He quickly removed his black, tight t-shirt and replaced it with the baggy gray one that almost reached his knees. Vaati frowned a bit and shoved the towel into Shadow's mouth by the fist full until he couldn't fit any more in. Shadow gagged, feeling the cloth go in too far. His eyes watered. He felt like throwing up. He softly removed part of it and took a deep breath.

Vaati frowned a bit at the smaller boy and rose to his feet. "Okay, kid. You can sleep on the couch." Shadow nodded eagerly, quickly laying down on said piece of furniture. Vaati looked around for a moment before picking up a wool blanket up off the ground and throwing it at Shadow. "Use that." He commanded before flicking the lights off and walking into his bedroom.

"…I love you too," Shadow said sarcastically under his breath… quiet enough that he hoped Vaati wouldn't hear. He hesitantly removed the bloody and damp towel from his mouth and wrapped it up in a ball and used it as a pillow. He frowned a bit at how awkward the wet feeling was on his cheek, but he quickly adjusted and dozed off.

The next day didn't bring much more joy into Shadow's life. He lie on the sofa silently, dry blood almost completely dyeing the towel before him a deep maroon color. He was sore. He felt like dieing. With a pained groan, Shadow whipped a bit of blood off his chin, and propped himself up on his elbows. Vaati pasted a note to the side of the sofa. It read, 'Gone to work, back 5:00 PM.' Shadow frowned at the note, and wrapped his hand around it and scrunched it up into a worthless paper ball. He stood up shakily, a dizzy feeling running through his head. He clutched his head softly and bit down on his lip, which he immediately realized was a bad idea, since pain shot through his body instantly. Shadow hesitantly put his hand over his mouth. It had stopped bleeding, which brought him small relief.

Shadow shakily tossed his legs over the side of the sofa and rubbed the side of his head. He glanced at a rather plain looking clock on the wall. It was eleven in the morning, which was early for Shadow. He sneered a bit to himself and tugged the t-shirt off of his head. He looked around for his clothing, which he found was no longer there. "Stupid Vaati…" He murmured as he walked into his boyfriend's room to find some articles of clothing that would fit him.

Nothing did. Vaati was much taller then he was. Shadow frowned a bit at the lack of options, and pulled out a frilly, black Lolita dress. It wasn't Vaati's; it was his cousin and girlfriend Veran's. It had always bothered Shadow that his boyfriend was cheating on him with his cousin. It was incest and… it was weird to him. Shadow tugged the dress off of the hanger and stared at it for a moment before unzipping it, and stepping into it. He reached behind himself awkwardly and attempted to zip of the frilly article of clothing.

He glared at his reflection loathingly before pulling out a pair of long, black stockings, which he pulled on his bony legs with ease before stepping into a pair of black high-heel shoes. He hesitated for a moment before unzipping the top of the dress and withdrawing his arms. He picked up a bra from the ground and snapped it on quickly, stuffing it with tissues from a Kleenex box that was sitting next to the bed. He tugged the dress back up, and smiled at the fake breasts he had created for himself. Hair was the only issue left. Shadow looked around the room for a moment before picking up a handful of Vaati's many hair care products, and straightening his hair and tying it in two high pony tails at the sides of his head. He searched for a few minutes before finding Veran's makeup back, slopping a large amount of cover up over his wounds and eye shadow around his eyes as he usually did in the mornings.

"There." With a satisfied smile, Shadow trotted out of the apartment, and outside to the busy streets of Ely. He received many strange looks because of the frilly gown; however, no one realized that he was male… as far as he could tell. Shadow approached the run-down house lazily and rapped his fist against the door. Aryll, the short small blonde female, opened the door. She was sucking on a Popsicle and staring up at Shadow blankly. "…Is Zelda here?" He questioned.

"Are you a boy?" She asked blankly. Shadow blushed a bit and nodded his head. Aryll shrugged her shoulders and opened the door a little more to allow Shadow to walk inside. "Cousin Zelda!" Aryll yelled at the top of her lungs, a screech which caused Shadow to wince. "Your boyfriend is here!" She paused. "Or maybe your girlfriend," Aryll added blankly.

After a few moments of waiting, Zelda entered the kitchen where entrance to the house was. "Shadow," She smiled brightly, though it whipped off her face and turned into a sly smirk. "Hey Vio, come she Sha-" Zelda was cut off by Shadow's hand covering her mouth.

"Don't you fucking dare," Shadow hissed in the blonde's ear. Zelda giggled quietly, although it was muffled. There was a moment of silence between them before Zelda softly pulled Shadow's hand off of her mouth.

"Shadow," she whispered quietly. "What happened to you?" Hesitantly, Zelda placed a hand on Shadow's cheek. The boy frowned a bit.

"What do you mean?" Shadow was obviously confused by Zelda's spontaneous question which he didn't under stand in the slightest. Zelda frowned a bit and stepped closer to him. She licked her thumb before rubbing it against Shadow's chin, just below his lips. There was a series of nasty bruises, along with a deep gash that Shadow hadn't noticed.

Zelda stared at the wound for a moment before frowning, grasping Shadow's wrist firmly and towing him up to her bedroom. Vio was sitting in his usual seat, and his face heated up when Shadow was pulled up the staircase near the couch. He had to look away. Zelda kicked the bedroom door open, and nudged Shadow on to the bed. Zelda slammed the door quickly, and plopped down beside Shadow. "What happened?!" She snapped, looking over Shadow's face before licking her hand and whipping the blobs of makeup off Shadow's face. He scowled and swatted at Zelda's hand weakly. "What hit you?"

"…I ran into a dresser," Shadow lied with a frown. "Stop doing that, would you? It took a long time to put that makeup on." He knew he was lying… again… but he was hoping if Zelda thought he worked hard on his makeup, she would stop whipping it off.

"No, no you didn't!" Zelda scowled a bit and looked over Shadow's face a couple more times before letting out a defeated sigh. She shifted a bit before pulling Shadow into her arms, blushing a bit at the feeling of the fake bust pressing against her own. "I'm worried about you." She murmured. Shadow frowned. He wanted to say they hadn't known each other for very long, and that she probably shouldn't care as much as she did, however… he decided against it, and merely enjoyed the embrace.


End file.
